Carmel Academy
by EmilyRose97
Summary: Rachel Berry leaves McKinley high to attend the revered boarding school Carmel Academy. She befriends Jesse St James, and she might just fall for him along the way. St Berry/ OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new multi chapter story I've planned. It's AU after Sectionals S1. The premise is that Carmel Academy is a revered boarding school, which Rachel attends. Obviously St Berry with a lot of OC's too.**

* * *

Rachel pushed open the ornate doors, dragging her cases into the entrance hall. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the features, mentally comparing it to the inside of the glossy booklet she held in her hand. She walked over to the desk, offering the receptionist a small smile, trying to hide the feeling of nervousness she felt.

"Hello dear." The receptionist gave her a welcoming smile. "How can I help you?"

"My name's Rachel Berry. I'm starting here today." Rachel replied, handing over her paperwork. The receptionist read it quickly before looking up.

"Ah, hello Rachel. My name's Miss Devaney, I'm in charge of administration." The receptionist introduced herself. She was a fifty something woman, with light brown hair kept in a neat, short style. She wore a long skirt and a blazer, with a patterned blouse and a silk scarf. "I'm afraid your greeter has sent a message with the news that she's sick, so we'll have to find-" She stopped, looking over Rachel's shoulder. "Ah, Jesse. Come over here a moment."

Jesse had been collecting some post when Miss Devaney had called him over. He liked the old woman; she was always nice to him, although admittedly most staff were. Very few people could fault Jesse St James. He was always polite and perfectly charming, with a high intelligence and boyish good looks, and enough talent to get him through life. He was the schools golden boy; and as head boy, he was treated like a member of the faculty.

"Oh my God, you're Jesse St James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline." Jesse turned his attention to the small brunette that stood by the desk. He'd known she was familiar, but it wasn't until he got a good look at her, and her mention of show choir that he realised how so.

"And you're Rachel Berry." Jesse stated. "I saw you perform at Sectionals. Your rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade was flawed; it lacked Barbra's emotional depth. But you're talented." He wasn't sure where the backhanded compliment had come from, but he had been mesmerized by her voice those few weeks ago.

Rachel just stared at him agape; she knew all about him. The star of the best Glee club nationally, he was practically celebrity in the show choir world. He gave her a signature smirk before turning back to Miss Devaney, who had been watching the exchange with a small smile.

"What do you need me for Miss?" He asked politely, giving her a winning smile.

"Rachel is lacking a greeter." The receptionist told him. "Your friend Andrea was supposed to do it, but word reached us that she's ill." Jesse snorted lightly, wondering whom she had managed to entice into her bedroom at the moment in time.

"I take it you would like me to act as greeter then?" Jesse clarified.

"If you could." Miss Devaney said with a small nod. "I know usually the greeters are of the same gender, but if you can't be trusted then who can?"

Jesse gave her another smile as an answer before looking to Rachel.

"How about we take a spin?" He suggested, nodding towards the piano that was sitting against the wall.

"Here?" Rachel asked, a little surprised. She looked around at the various people gathered, just going about their jobs.

"Of course now." Jesse replied. "You don't mind if we sing a song, do you Miss?" He asked Miss Devaney. The receptionist tried to suppress a grin.

"Go ahead! I'm used to your impromptu concerts." She answered with a fond smile, already excited at the prospect of hearing another song by Jesse St James. It was always an honour to hear him sing.

Jesse smiled at the receptionist, then grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her over to the piano. She was a little taken aback at the sudden contact, but she mentally shook herself, reminding herself that it meant nothing, and that she'd only just met the boy. Both Rachel and Jesse chose to ignore the slight spark they felt when their skin touched.

Picking up a random book, Jesse sat down as he flicked through searching for a song. He landed on a page and smiled, propping the book up on the stand.

"Hello." He announced. "How appropriate."

"Lionel Richie huh?" Rachel asked, slightly bemused at his dated choice.

"One of my favourites." Jesse replied as he began playing. His fingers danced expertly over the keys; he barely had to look at the music or the keys.

Then he began to sing. Rachel's mouth opened in shock. His voice was beautiful. It was so perfectly trained, but you could tell it was mainly pure talent. It was so pure, and the sound sent shivers down Rachel's spine. She closed her eyes as she joined in, praying their voices would sound good together, and that her nerves and the way his voice affected her wouldn't throw off her pitch.

Jesse watched the girl's reaction carefully, noting when the well taught show face took place from her shock. He also noted her closed eyes, but he forgot to pay attention once she started singing. He knew at the moment, as she joined in with him, that he had met his equal in his talent. He'd never met anyone who could keep up with him as well; sure Haylee had always been good, but Rachel had the best voice he'd heard in a long time. A voice that matched his.

The workers in the office all stopped shuffling paper to listen to the pair sing. Miss Devaney had seen many of Jesse's performances (she was somewhat a fan of his) but she'd never seen him put such raw emotion into a performance. When they finished, they got a large round of applause considering the smallness of the crowd. Jesse smiled and nodded his thanks whilst Rachel blushed, trying to hide her grin.

"We should do this more often." Jesse smirked at her, pulling her up from the piano stall. "I assume you're going to try out for Vocal Adrenaline?"

"That's the plan." Rachel replied, as they picked up her paperwork and began to walk towards her room. Jesse had released her hand, but he still walked close to her.

"Well, it's not easy to get a spot." Jesse told her. "But let's hope you do. That duet really was something."

Rachel smiled, taking this as a compliment, although how much her meant about her talent and not his she wasn't sure.

"So, what level are you on?" Jesse asked Rachel, who frowned in confusion.

"Level? What do you mean?"

"Which floor in your dorm." Jesse simplified it.

"Oh." Rachel said, peering at the piece of paper. "Top floor."

"Oh good." Jesse smiled. "I'm on that floor. But over in the boys dorm obviously. Would you like me to explain the accommodation arrangements?"

"Please do." Rachel nodded, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Okay, so there are two dorms, boys and girls." Jesse began, pointing to the blocks as they exited the entrance hall into the grounds. "In each dorm there are three floors, and on each floor there are eight rooms, which each hold two people. Two rooms on every floor are dedicated to each school year, so in total there will be 12 boys and 12 girls in one school year, split over their separate floors. Got that?"

"Just about." Rachel was frowning in concentration.

"Good. So, when it comes to sporting events, or house points, etcetera, we split into levels. Those on the top floor are one team, the middle and the bottom floors make up the two others. Each floor has a different teacher assigned to it; registration is with your floor and that teacher. Ours is Miss Corcoran, you'll meet her Monday. You're generally loyal to your level; you make friends with them primarily, even though your classes are done with your year. The friendship groups are very mixed, age and gender doesn't really matter." Jesse explained.

"Miss Corcoran is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, isn't she?" Rachel questioned.

"That's right." Jesse smiled. She'd obviously done her research. "She's also the Drama teacher, and she does a bit of English too."

"Okay. So how are the rooms sorted?" Rachel asked.

"Good question. They're generally done by age, but they also try to match personality too. Because you're joining late, you'll be replacing someone that left, although if the only space was with a girl who loved judo and water sports, obviously they'd do a bit of swapping around until they found someone who matched you." Jesse answered as they neared the girl's dormitory.

"Got it. Do you know who I'm with? I'm in room 22." Rachel told him as she checked the paper.

"Haylee's room." Jesse grinned. "That's really good. Haylee's one of my best friends, there's not anyone in this school who dislikes her. She's in Vocal Adrenaline, she sings opposite me, and she's your year too." Jesse pushed the door open. "After you."

"Thank you." Rachel said as she entered the dorm. In the middle of the building was a huge, wooden staircase, with an old fashioned looking carpet running up it. To the left and right there were long corridors, with doors off each side. The building looked like an old English house, maybe from the 1800's. Rachel's mouth was agape as she stared around.

"Oh, St James!" A skinny, mixed raced girl got up from her perch on the bottom step, where she'd been sitting talking to a girl with a short, blonde bob. "Wondered where you'd got to. Whose the new girl?" She asked as she took notice of Rachel.

"This is Rachel." Jesse gestured to her. "Rachel, this is Andrea Cohen. She was supposed to be your greeter until she called in 'sick'." He said, raising his hands to make sarcastic speech marks, whilst Andrea just smirked at him.

"It was Charlie McParlin!" Andrea protested, assuming Jesse had worked out her reason for skipping her job as greeter. "I wasn't going to turn him down, was I?"

"A make out session with a guy is not a reason to neglect your duties to the school." Jesse chastised jokingly, receiving a slap on the arm from Andrea. "Anyway, I don't think we could trust you with a new student. You'd probably get them lost purposely again."

"It's a test of spirit and initiative. Anyway, the last girl didn't come out of the woods too scared. Sure, she was a little frightened, but there wasn't a scratch on her. Or at least, no lasting scars." Andrea replied, and Rachel paled slightly.

"Whatever you say." Jesse smirked again. Andrea was one of his close friends; she, along with Haylee, was part of the group that he hung out with. He made allowances for her slightly bonkers personality. Jesse turned back to Rachel. "Shall we go to your room now?"

"Already trying to get her to take you to her room?" Andrea asked with a smirk. It was the Carmel was of saying things, the same way some people say 'getting off with' or other synonyms. Jesse just rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore her.

"Okay." Rachel told Jesse, not understanding Andrea's comment so just ignoring it. She gave Andrea a tentative smile as she and Jesse walked towards the stairs. They ascended the staircase in silence, Rachel taking in the room, Jesse watching her. She caught him looking and Jesse just gave her a smile in response.

Once they reached the top floor, Jesse led her right to the second door on that side. He knocked on the shiny wood, that had somehow defied the signs of aging, and the door was opened by a girl with red, curly hair. Height wise, she was between Rachel and Jesse, and she had pale, freckled skin, a sweet smile and a very pretty face.

"Hey Jesse." She gave her a friend a grin. "And hi, you must be Rachel. I'm Haylee." She extended her hand to Rachel, who shook it. "Well, come in then! It's your room too, after all!"

Rachel stepped into the room, and Jesse followed. The room extended to the left of where Rachel was in front of the door. Directly ahead of her was a door leading into a bathroom, and to her left was a sofa, which was facing a flat screen television on the right hand wall, which could swivel around to face wherever it was needed. In the space next to where the bathroom wall was, were two beds with a cabinet in the middle, opposite of which were two ornate looking wardrobes. Rachel's suitcases were on the left hand side bed, the one closest to the wall of the bathroom.

"This is my side." Haylee gestured to the wall on the far left, by her bed, where she'd decorated it. "Cover your wall however you like." She smiled, before turning back to Jesse. "Did you go over the vocals for that duet?" She asked him.

"Of course. What do you expect of me?" Jesse smirked and Haylee just shrugged at him. "Shall I leave you two to get acquainted? I'll be back in say, half an hour, then I can continue showing you around Rachel?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "That sounds good." She liked the idea of spending time with him. Even though she'd only known him a few minutes, she already felt intrigued by him.

"See you then." He smiled at her. "And Haylee, don't let the others in. I think she needs a bit of preparation before she meets the rest of our friends. Especially Harry."

Haylee laughed. "Who would've thought you'd be considered the easiest to get on with in our group."

Jesse smirked and raised his hand in a wave as he exited the room, leaving Rachel to get used to her new room. Looking around, she had a feeling she was going to like Carmel.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think (eg. If I should continue). Next chapter we'll hear more about Haylee and meet the rest of Jesse's friends.**

**P.S. Andrea Cohen is the girl in the Pilot, the one being sick, and Haylee is the girl who sung with Jesse in Highway To Hell and Bohemian Rhapsody. Another of the OC's is based on a member of canon VA, but I'll tell you who later.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response the first chapter got, it really encourages me to write quickly. Mentions of the OC's here, and for the record, Shelby isn't Rachel's mum. Lot's of St Berry in this chapter.**

Jesse knocked on the door of room 22, entering when he heard Haylee call to him. Usually he'd walk straight in, considering Vocal Adrenaline had no privacy rules to help bond as a team, but with Rachel around he felt it more polite.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Berry." He said with a smile.

"Pick her up in what way?" Haylee asked with a smirk. Jesse rolled his eyes at her.

"You're so childish Haylee, I hope you know that. You know I'm not into girls."

"Did you just admit you're gay? I have been saying it for months." Haylee grinned at him.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Jesse said, swatting Haylee's arm. "I'm just not into dating, it does not mean I like guys. I'm perfectly straight thank you."

"Pfft, one day you'll admit it." Haylee replied.

"Do you genuinely have nothing better to do than annoy me? Can't you go and pretend not to be in love with Noah or something?" Jesse got a pillow in his face for his comment.

"You know I love to annoy you, and Noah and I are just friends!" Haylee replied.

"I spend every day around the two of you, we all do, and you think I can't tell just how sickening you are?" Jesse threw the pillow back at Haylee.

"Get a life St James. Or better yet, get a girlfriend! It'll be nice to have someone else keep you in check, I get bored of it."

"I'm sure you'd prefer to be making out with Noah than having to stop me pointing out the obvious." Jesse smirked.

"You're so obnoxious Jesse, I hope you know that."

"It's why you love me." He replied grinning.

"Lies." Haylee replied. "I don't love you, I put up with you. If only there was a continent trench to dump your body in."

"Everyone would spot your red hair as you tried to be conspicuous." Jesse smirked.

Another pillow flew his way, and Jesse just rolled his eyes at Haylee again before turning to the brunette in the room.

"Shall we go before Haylee throws something that isn't filled with soft, fluffy things like the stuff that floats around her mind?" He asked. Rachel gave him a beaming smile, whilst Haylee searched the room for more projectile missiles to aim at Jesse.

Before Jesse had arrived, Rachel been sorting out her room, organising her clothes, decorating her wall and just making herself at home. She'd spent the time talking to Haylee; she really liked the girl. She was sweet and funny, and seemed genuinely nice.

"Okay." Rachel answered Jesse, picking up her handbag, in case she needed anything. She walked over to the door to stand next to him, whilst Haylee had a silent conversation with him.

"See you later Rachel." Haylee said, breaking eye contact with Jesse to smile at her new roommate.

"I'll have her back by dinner time." Jesse told Haylee, who just pulled a face at him.

"Go on, get out St James!" Haylee replied. "Take your silly hair style with you. The smell of your hairspray is choking me."

Jesse gave her a smirk before leaving, Rachel following him. She quickly matched his stride.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, looking at up him as he led her to the end of the corridor.

"I thought I'd give you the grand tour." Jesse answered. "Also, it's my job to introduce you to Shelby. We can mention your joining of Vocal Adrenaline to her too."

"Okay, that sounds good."

Jesse smiled as he came to the end of the corridor. He pushed open a door, and they walked out onto a balcony that overlooked a high ceilinged room. The walls were a near white colour, with a few big windows breaking them up. Sofas, tables and chairs littered the room, and on one wall there was a huge television. Around the rest of the room were smaller TV's with headphones attached, as well as various computers. There were two balconies, the one that Rachel and Jesse were on, and one below, and both had tables and chairs on, and were linked by a spiral staircase. Rachel assumed that each balcony led to each floor.

"This," Jesse announced, with a flourish of his arm. "Is the rec-room. The place where you come to just generally do nothing. There's one in the boy's block too, although as you can see by the assortment of people here, there's quite a mix." Rachel nodded.

"The cabinets in the corner contain video games, DVD's, board games." Jesse continued. "If you want to pick what's on the big TV, you have to vote. See the machine over there?" He asked as they began to descend the stairs slowly, pointing to what looked like an ATM machine, set into the wall. "You just select your name, type your pin in and put a programme in each slot. You can vote in either room, highest votes win."

"If you don't get what you want, the smaller TVs at the back, with the headphones, are for you to watch whatever you want on. Well, to a certain extent obviously." He smirked. "If there's no one in the room or paying attention to the TV, feel free to put on what you like." Rachel nodded again, her eyes still roaming the large room. "The computers and laptops are free to all use, the seats around the sides of the room allow complete privacy, as no one can stand behind you. Once again, do whatever you want on them to a certain extent."

They arrived at the bottom of the staircase. "There are magazines and books to read too; obviously they differ in the boy's and girl's rooms. There's a small kitchen over in the corner, which has drinks machines and cupboards full of food. This room is never locked; you can come here day and night. It's the one place the teachers are rarely allowed to touch."

Jesse guided her over to the machine he had pointed out earlier. "I'll show you how to make your choice." He said, clicking S on the touch screen. "Just search your name, by surname, click it and enter your pin on the keypad." He did so, and the television schedules for the next two nights came up. "Just select what you want in each slot. By the way, your pin is somewhere in your paperwork." Jesse made his selections, then stood back to let Rachel try.

She searched B on the screen, and typed in the number she remembered seeing earlier. Jesse continued to tell her about the room. "By the way, the balcony we entered from. They're usually used as make out spots for those who get bored of their rooms, or if it's too cold elsewhere. So be careful when you push that door open."

Rachel finished making her selection, looking proud that she'd mastered the technology so quickly. Jesse chuckled slightly.

"Now that you've seen the rec- room, I'll take you to the place you'll really care about." He said, turning away and guiding Rachel to the door.

They walked across the grounds, Jesse pointing out places of interest to Rachel, sometimes students that needed to be looked out for. He explained a bit more about the school system; Rachel nodded along, mentally comparing it to McKinley. It seemed things were a lot more traditional at Carmel.

Rachel learnt more about the school from Jesse; she found out that not only did they succeed in the arts and academic ways, but they also had winning sports teams. They were well known in practically every area of the curriculum, part of the reason parents paid as much as they did for their children to attend. Carmel really seemed perfect.

"Now here's the place I have a feeling you're going to be spending a lot of time in." Jesse said as they neared a big stone building. He pushed the door open into an entrance hall, then proceeded to another door, opening it with a flourish.

"The auditorium." Rachel breathed with a smile as they began to walk down the aisles towards the stage.

"Correct" Jesse said as he disappeared. "Go to the stage!" Rachel heard him call from nowhere. She frowned, following his command. She climbed the stairs, going to stand in the centre of the stage. She stared out across the empty seats, shocked when a bright light trained on her.

"Jesse?" Rachel asked, frowning into the harsh light. "Where are you?" She lifted a hand to shield her eyes.

The light suddenly went out, leaving her in near darkness as she blinked, trying to get used to the sudden change. She heard Jesse come on stage from the wings; if anyone knew their way around the auditorium it was him.

"That was a very bright light Jesse." Rachel muttered, still disorientated from the change from light to dark.

Jesse smirked. "We have to wear sunscreen on stage but it's worth it." He told her. "You better get used to it."

Jesse pressed a few buttons on the box in he'd brought on stage with him and the lights around them flashed to many different colours. He settled on a bright green spot, training it to sit on Rachel. She raised her hands, marvelling at how it made her look as if she had green skin.

"You look like Elpheba." Jesse commented, knowing Rachel would understand his reference.

"I've often been told I look like the actress who originated the role." Rachel muttered, still staring at her green hands. Jesse smiled. He'd noticed the similarities before.

"Sing for me?" He asked, nodding at the microphone stand in the wings.

Rachel frowned. "Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" Jesse replied, his eyes bright. Rachel just shrugged in agreement, trying to palm off singing for Jesse as something causal. Jesse grinned as she agreed, hurrying off stage before handing her the microphone. Jesse went back to select a track on the laptop that was set up, changing the speaker settings slightly. He then hopped off the stage and sat in one of the seats, the lighting box still in his hand.

The green light changed as Jesse dimmed it slightly. Soft yellows and blues illuminated the stage around her as the chords of Defying Gravity started.

"I assume you know the song." Jesse muttered, and Rachel nodded.

Rachel began to sing, closing her eyes. Jesse watched her from his seat, entranced. She sung the song beautifully, not lacking any of the emotion he'd lied to her about not having at Sectionals.

"Open your eyes." Jesse said quietly during a pause in the music. Rachel followed his command, her eyes meeting his. The look mixed with the voice sent shivers down his spine. Once she'd finished, they stood in silence for a few moments, staring at each other. Jesse slowly raised his hands to clap, the quiet sound echoing around the large room.

"You sung that amazingly. Completely stunning" Jesse complimented. Rachel beamed at him.

"Thank you. I already knew the song, obviously. I had a sing off with a boy in my old club once, using this song. We fought for the solo. I won obviously."

"A boy?" Jesse asked in slight surprise. Rachel nodded.

"He has a remarkable voice. You should hear it."

"Maybe I will at Regionals." Jesse smiled as he stood up. "We are up against them, you know."

"I know." Rachel answered briskly. "But I won't let that stop me trying to win. If I get into Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh, trust me." Jesse grinned at her, offering her his hand as she hopped off the stage. "You'll get into Vocal Adrenaline."

* * *

Shelby Corcoran had been working in her office when there was knock on the door.

"Come in." She called, not looking up from her paperwork.

The door opened, and Jesse St James entered her office with a small brunette in tow. Shelby arched a delicately shaped eyebrow at the newcomer, turning to Jesse slightly for an explanation.

"Miss Corcoran, this is Rachel Berry." Jesse introduced, gesturing to Rachel. "She resides on the top floor."

"So she's one of mine?" Shelby allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

Jesse nodded. "Rachel's a singer." He prompted.

"Your point being?" Shelby asked, looking at her paperwork again. She'd be properly introduced to the girl in registration on Monday; she didn't see why Jesse had bothered her now.

"I'd like to join Vocal Adrenaline." Rachel cut in. "Or rather, audition for Vocal Adrenaline." She bit her lip nervously

Shelby narrowed her eyes slightly, shuffling the paperwork again, searching for a page. When she found the one she was looking for, she skim read it, before looking up and giving Rachel a smile.

"Well, Rachel Barbra Berry of room 22, I suggest St James brings you along to rehearsal tomorrow. Two points on that. One, is that not Haylee's room?" Jesse nodded in reply. "Looks like you're screwed over into joining their little gang then." Shelby noted. "Second point, you once belonged to New Directions, correct?"

"I was lead singer." Rachel replied with a bright smile.

"You were the one to perform _Don't Rain on my Parade _then?" Shelby questioned, getting a happy nod in return. Shelby smirked at Jesse slightly. "So this is the power house brunette you came back ranting and raving about?" Jesse's cheeks coloured ever so slightly as he gave Shelby a pointed look. "Well, let's hope you can live up to what St James pegged you as Rachel. I've heard a lot from him about you and your voice. _Captivated. Unique. Absurdly talented._ They were the words you used, correct Jesse?"

"The voice had me stunned, that's for sure." Jesse answered, choosing his own words carefully. "Especially compared to those who accompanied her." He down played the compliment, not looking at Rachel but staring at his coach. "The rest of the team was mediocre at best. Without their lead they're nothing."

Rachel blushed, not unnoticed by Shelby. Jesse didn't see it; he'd been avoiding Rachel's gaze since Shelby brought up the words he'd use to describe the performance he'd seen at her Sectionals.

"Well St James, bring her along to rehearsal tomorrow. We'll show her what we're made of and if she thinks she can still live up to our standards, we'll have her sing a few songs." Shelby spoke to Jesse as if Rachel wasn't there. "I'm relying on your talent scouting Jesse, so on your head be it."

Jesse nodded, turning to go and motioning for Rachel to follow him.

"Oh, and Jesse." Shelby called, halting them. "Introduce her to those friends of yours. She needs to be acquainted with Vocal Adrenaline members."

Jesse nodded again and led the way out of Shelby's office. He and Rachel walked in silence for a moment.

"Sorry about her." Jesse said eventually. "She can be quite full on. She works us hard, but she's fair. And she's a great coach."

"She seems very to the point." Rachel replied. "My old coach seemed to mess around 'till the last moment. That was when our cheerleading coach wasn't trying to sabotage the club."

"Wait, what?" Jesse asked, and Rachel just grinned.

"I'll tell you some of the stories another time." She smiled.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Author's Note

**Dear Readers.**

**I apologise to those of you who were expecting or wanting a new chapter, and I also apologise for my exteremely long absense and lack of updates. I have no excuse other than my lack of muse, and I felt that if I didn't want to write, the quality would be low and the story bad.  
**

**I have decided to discontinue _Carmel Academy _on this account. I will be doing a complete rewrite of the story and posting it onto a new user I've set up, in the hope that I will be able to write it to a higher standard. After reading this back, I was unhappy with it, so it's in my intrest to improve it, as well as my update schedule. **

**The plot will remain the same, though I hope to improve the standard of writing. Updates will be more frequent.  
**

**Once all loose ends are tied up on this account I will move to the other completely. Multi-fic stories will be rewritten and continued on there but other than those I won't move fics.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for not having updated for a very long time. If I lose readership for any of my stories I understand. The beginning of the rewrite should be out within the week.**

**My apologies,**

**Emily*  
**


End file.
